


Beautiful, Just, Beautiful:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ignition Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling insecured, & unattractive in comparison to Danny's beauty, Does Danny succeed in telling him that he was wrong, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ignition Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704430
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful, Just, Beautiful:

*Summary: Steve was feeling insecured, & unattractive in comparison to Danny's beauty, Does Danny succeed in telling him that he was wrong, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a hot, & steamy night in Honolulu, Hawaii, The signs of love was in the air, & two men were the perfect examples, & they really couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Then, Something happened to make Commander Steve McGarrett stop enjoying himself from the fun that he was having with his lover. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams picked up on it in a hot second. "Are you okay, Babe ?", He asked with concern in his voice.

Steve always believed in honesty, So he doesn't lie to Danny, like the blond doesn't lie to him. "Sometimes, I feel like that I am not enough for you", The Former Seal said shyly, as he was blushing deep red. Danny took him into his arms, & kissed him deeply, & passionately in response. The **_Five-O Commander_** moaned out pleasurably, cause he loves his Danno's kisses. He gives the shorter man better access to his neck. "God, Danno, That feels so good", as he was giving into the sensation.

“Enjoy it, **_Baby_** , This is all for you, You are so sexy as hell, I can’t believe that I got you in my life, I must had done something right”. Danny said seductively, as he pushed the halves of his opened shirt to the side. Then, The Loudmouth Detective latched on to a delectable nipple, sucking on it, bit it lightly, & gave it a tug. Then, He gave the same treatment to the other one.

“That’s it, Babe, That’s it, Give it all to me”, He said encouragingly, as he made his way down the hunky brunette’s body. The Blond got his legs around his waist, & proceeded to fuck the life out of him. A teasing lick to his balls sent the dark-haired man down a spiral path. Danny went to increase his tempo, & kept on with Steve urging him on.

Steve had his orgasm denied, & controlled. Danny was playing him like a pro, & Steve felt like he mattered to him, so he decided to have a little bit of fun too, Afterwards, The Couple composed themselves, & Danny told him, “Beautiful, Just beautiful, Got it ?”, He asked, as he arched an eyebrow. The Former Seal nodded, & said, “Got it”, Then, They spent the rest of their time cuddling, & snuggling with each other.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
